


Cuddle Buddies

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Jisung, Changbin just wants to cuddle, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: It isn't the best but I am desperate of gifting this to felix0325 ㅜㅜ
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Parenthood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Cuddle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felix0325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix0325/gifts).



It's a bright Sunday morning in the Seo household. Actually they're not really awake, Felix just knew it's already morning when he attempted to open his eyes and he had to immediately closed them again as a bright sunlight momentarily blinded his poor sight. He groaned at it and he heard a chuckle just beside him.

Felix opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the handsome face of his husband who's smiling while facing at him on his side, he had his head on his palm. Changbin's other hand was on his husband's waist under his shirt. The action made Felix squirm but it's a positive reaction nonetheless.

"Morning, sunshine." Changbin's husky voice resonates in their little room.

"Good morning babe~" Felix moved closer to his husband's body and wrapped his arms around the older's waist feeling shy. He felt that when he knew his husband has been staring at him for a long time already, it's embarrassing, his morning bare face is ugly, or that's what he thought, Changbin thought otherwise.

"Why are you shy all of a sudden?" Changbin chuckled again as he tightened his hold on the younger's waist now that Felix was so close to him.

But Felix released a content smile after pressing his face on his husband's chest and squeezing his arm out of habit. He can sleep again like this.

"You're like a creep staring at me." Changbin laughed this time but is shortly cut by the sudden little knocks on their door.

Felix groaned, tightened his arms around Changbin's waist even more, meanwhile the older just laughed at his husband. He knew how the younger's lazy to get up and open their door on a weekend.

"Your son is awake, open the door please." Felix mumbled on Changbin's chest.

Changbin has a wide smirk on his lips, "oh he's only my son now?"

"In the morning on a weekend, yes. It's your son so open the door." Changbin laughed again at his husband's robotic answer before kissing Felix's head.

"Appaaa~~" The poor little kid is badly wanted to pee and he wanted assistance from his parents, his little brain is confused now. Are his parents still asleep?

"But he's calling you though." Changbin teased without making a slight move to get up from the comfort of their bed especially that he has a koala of a husband clinging on him.

"Please Binnie, he badly wanted to pee, help him please."

"I am sweetheart, if you could uh at least let me go?" It's his way of teasing his husband. He loved doing that on a weekend. 

Felix released a groan and reluctantly let go of his husband and rolled over to lie on his back but had his eyes still closed. He can feel his husband got up from their bed as their son kept on calling them. Poor baby.

"Oh hi there my little sunshine, good morning~" Felix smiled as he heard his husband in his baby talk.

"Good morning, Daddy~ Can I pee?"

"Ahh always so polite. Come here, gimme my morning kiss first." 

Felix feels the bed dips a little and he opens his eyes, he smiles immediately seeing the bright face of his son.

"Morning, angel~" Little Jisung giggled at him as he tackled him to a power hug that his husband had joined in.

"Let's stay like this for a little while please." Changbin whispered on Felix's ear, wrapping his arms around them from behind his husband. It's his favorite thing to do on a weekend, cuddling his boys until they go back to sleep.

After their healthy breakfast, Felix started his chore for today. He'll wipe their glass doors and windows today as he mopped the floor the other day already. His husband and his son are in the shower and he likes to use the quietness of their home to cleaning.

While Felix was so immersed in his chore, Changbin, his husband who got out from their bedroom fresh from shower, smirked as he saw his beautiful husband standing on a chair and dutifully wiped the upper part of their sliding glass door. Little Jisung in tow, he squeals happily as he saw his Appa and ran towards him.

"Appa!" 

"Hi dear, be a good boy while I finish this okay?" He looked down at his little angel as he stopped from wiping the glass, Jisung was craning his neck cutely to look up. The little nodded his head and ran back to his own room, probably to get his toy since he didn't demand to turn on the television and watch cartoons.

Felix raised his eyebrow at his husband who just looked at him with a wide smirk on his face, "what?"

"You looked sexy up there. You know, with my tee's on you. Sexy." Felix was wearing Changbin's plain white Tee's, it's the first thing he saw after he got up from their bed earlier and he knew how his husband loved it when he wore his clothing.

Felix playfully rolled his eyes but he got this big smile on his face too, "yah, be a good daddy and play with your son please, I'll just finish this." He even gave one bold wink at his husband.

"Hmm you better be because I wanna cuddle you for the rest of the day." Changbin said as he walked towards his husband, wrapping his arms around Felix's legs and pressed his face on Felix's tummy.

"Alright, alright. I got it, now let me go so I can finish this then I'll shower and we'll cuddle."

"Sounds like a good plan." Changbin untangled himself from his husband and left him there to finish his chore...but not after smacking his butt first which Felix just tsked at his husband's antics.

They were watching a random show in their living room while cuddled up on their couch with their son in his Appa's lap. Felix has his back pressed in Changbin's chest while the older's arms were wrapped around the bodies of his boys. It's Changbin's favorite moment, being like this cuddled up with his two favorite people in the world. It's not like they're only doing this during weekends, they had time too during the weekdays, it's just weekends have longer time of cuddling them.

It's quite for a while now except for the sounds and noises coming from the show they're watching in the television. Felix takes a peek at his baby's face who got suspiciously quite and they knew how loud their son was. Felix cooed as he saw his son was asleep with his little mouth is cutely open. Felix chuckles, wiping his forehead to clear Jisung's fringe from blocking his eyes. Changbin's attention was averted to his husband cooing at their sleeping son and he smiled fondly at them.

"You're both cute by the way." Changbin kisses the back of Felix's neck and tightened his arms around them even more. He can't have enough when it's about cuddling them. Felix doesn't mind being cuddled in his husband's arms, he won't have it any other way. He felt warmth spreading inside him while feeling his husband around him while his sleeping son in his lap, his head pressed on his Appa's chest.

"I love you my little sunshine~ aigoo so adorable like this~" Felix whispered and kissed Jisung's forehead.

Changbin smiled fondly, he has his world trapped in his arms, "I love you both." And Felix turned his head to look at his husband lovingly and they shared a passionate kiss. "I love you both too." Felix whispered back after their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't the best but I am desperate of gifting this to felix0325 ㅜㅜ


End file.
